Christmas at Pemeberley
by Tabatha bonnett
Summary: This is what I hope the fist family get together would be like at Lizzie new home. I not good at summaries please read.


Christmas at Pemberley

Lizzie was at long last married to her dear Mr. Darcy. And it is time for there first family gathering at Pemberley. A modern after the marriage. I hope you like it.

Lizzie was so nervous her family would soon arrived at her new home for the first time, she had forced them to wait until Christmas to come, because the great house was so much more beautiful in the snow. It was majestic, she thought to herself as she gazed out of the window at the beautiful snow covered gardens. Her husband was off giving directions for the great party that was being thrown to great her family and his in there first meeting. She saw a car coming up the drive, she run downstairs to greet the early comer.

When she got downstairs she was surprised to see her sister Lydia at the door, she was in tears. Lizzie was sure this had to do with Will not allow Wickhem into his home.

" Lydia, dear what is the matter?" Lizzie asked.

" Oh, Lizzie! Wickhem and I got into a fight. He is angry with me for coming here without him. But I still left, I would not miss Christmas with my family for anything. He tried to make me stay Lizzie, he grabbed my arm and I thought he might hit me I was never so scared." Lydia was now sobbing. " Oh Lizzie, he is drinking so much, I am so afraid." she said this in a much lower voice, as if someone was listening to us. "I am pregnant Lizzie and, I thinking about leaving him, he shakes me and spends all the money I make waitressing. I have nothing left for the house." she sobbed out more so. But Lizzie knew now why Lydia had come early. She needed money and she didn't want everyone to know she was asking for it.

" Lydia do you need money? Or maybe a place to stay? I will help you anyway I can." Lizzie said putting her arm around her sister.

" I heard that a guest had arrived early." Boomed Will's voice through the doorway. " Please don't mind me Lydia continue." He said.

Lydia stood up and walked towards her brother in law. She hugged him lightly and kissed his cheek.

" Hello William I hope you are enjoy my sister. Because if now you know my number." she said winking at him.

" Lizzie you have such a handsome husband." Lydia said winking at her sister as well.

" Thank you Lydia. Let me show you, your room." Lizzie said leading the way to the stairs.

As soon as Will was out of sight Lizzie turned on Lydia giving her the worst look she could get on her face.

" Lydia, I would like it if you would not flirt with my husband, and in my house in front of my face." Lizzie said trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

" Lizzie I am sorry, that Will seems to like me better. I was always more popular with the men than you." Lydia said laughing in her face.

" Listen up Lydia because I will only say this to you once. If you keep up this horrible act I throw you out of my house before anyone arrives and if you come back I will throw you out in front of the entire family. Do you understand? Stay away from Will." Lizzie said her face was red with anger.

Lydia still would not stop. " Lizzie are you still mad at me for taking Wickhem from you? I know that you were angry but, I thought that you were over it. You are married after all." she said sarcastically.

" Get out Lydia." Lizzie grabbed her by the arm and dragged her downstairs. She shoved her out the door and turned the lock. She was ashamed of what she had done, but she was just a person and after all the trouble Will and her had just being married she refused to let alone get his attentions from her.

Will came into the living room looking for Lizzie and found her sitting on a sofa crying.

" Lizzie what is the matter?" he asked sitting down and holding her close.

" Lydia I turned her out." she sobbed to his chest. " I feel terrible, she was flirting with you and it made me so mad. Then she said things such cruel things to me. I asked her to stop and she, she

wouldn't." she sobbed out.

" Darling you have no reason to explain your sister to me. I know how flirtatious she is and you should know that no one could get me away from you." he said kissing her forehead and brushing her hair out of her face.

Later the rest of her family arrived she was so happy they were there. But it hurt when the only thing her mom asked was where was Lydia? Why wasn't she here yet?

Lizzie called Jane away from the rest and told her what happened with Lydia, she knew that if anyone could understand it was Jane and he father but, he was speaking to Will.

" Lizzie, you ordered her out? What did Will say?" Jane asked softly, she was eying Charles .

" He said the he understood and the Lydia was being flirtatious with him but, he payed no mind to her." Lizzie said quickly, because Charles was approaching.

" Lizzie, I must say the this great is ten times more beautiful since you came here. Before it lacked something. Not that Georgiana did not make it wonderful." he said blushing as Georgiana's eye fell on him.

" Thank you Charles you are to kind." Lizzie answered.

" Yes you did bring it to life and it's owner as well." said Will as he approached.

Lizzie blushed now. As Will put an arm around her waist. She enjoyed to Christmas party without Lydia, but something was still plaguing her, something was going on with Jane. She didn't know what, but she was prepared to fear the worst. It was after dinner when Lizzie was to find out what the problem was.

Jane and, Charles both stood. He tapped his glass. " We have an announcement to make." Charles said. " Jane and I expect an addition to our small family."

Lizzie was so happy that she could cry. She soon jumped up to congratulate Jane. She fell as she got up. Later she woke up and, found her husband, and her entire family sitting by the bed as well as the doctor.

" Lizzie we are gonna have our babies together!" Jane said excitedly

Will kissed me and, I then realized that life was perfect.

I hope it wasn't to terrible.


End file.
